<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.” by thenorthernwastrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303773">“Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel'>thenorthernwastrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, M/M, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:13:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter comes home early and gets a very confusing reaction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter Beck/Jasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you. If there’s anything I’ve learned in my whole career— my whole <i>life</i>— it’s control,” Jasper continued, “And you come in and muck it all up so <i>easily</i>.”</p><p>“What’s this about, Jas’?” The butler had dragged him off in the middle of a dinner party, very inconspicuously of course, but it wasn’t like him to do something so questionable in front of others. They were in a side room now, talking very close, and Jasper seemed so <i>upset</i>.</p><p>“It’s—it’s—” He kept pacing back and forth, walking close to Walter and then acting as though if he touched him he was going to set himself on fire. “You’ve been gone for <i>months</i>.”<br/>
</p><p>“It was an important assignment Jasper, we talked about this before. What’s wrong?”<br/>
</p><p>Jasper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly with a gloved hand and visibly doing everything he could to restrain himself, though from <i>what </i>Walter wasn’t really sure. “You never told me when you were coming back– I wrote you, you know. And then you just <i>show</i> <i>up</i>.”</p><p>“And what’s wrong with that? I didn’t know when I’d be back— didn’t find out until I was already on my way. Didn’t think you’d <i>mind </i>me coming back.” He walked over and tried to put a hand on the other man’s shoulder, and felt a shot go through him when he jerked away instead. <br/>
</p><p>The hurt quickly turned to anger. “What? What <i>is </i>it? I got your letters— I wrote back, I wasn’t ignoring you— So <i>what</i>?” His voice was beginning to carry then, and he glanced toward the door as though he could see through it to check for any undesired ears. He sighed and brought his temper back down, continuing in a harsh whisper. “Why are you being such an <i>ass</i>?”<br/>
</p><p>Jasper inhaled and exhaled sharply through his nose. “You really don’t understand, do you?”</p><p>“No, I <i>really </i>don’t. So if you could explain why you dragged me away from the first real food I’d get to have in months, I’d really appreciate it.” Walter had crossed him arms and gradually leaned his head in close to Jasper’s face, and began glaring for an answer. <br/>
</p><p>Jasper was silent for a few seconds, looking down at Walter’s chest as though he just realized how close he’d gotten. After a few breaths he looked up at him, meeting the taller man’s stare unblinkingly. “I have a dinner to tend to and a staff to manage— you can’t just ‘surprise me’ and honestly expect me to keep doing those things <i>unaffected</i>.”</p><p>A slow smile and look of realization spread across Walter’s face. “…Are you trying to say you missed me? That you’re actually <i>happy </i>I’m back?”</p><p>Jasper rolled his eyes and leaned away. “You are <i>insufferable</i>.”</p><p>“What— you missed me, and don’t know what to do with <i>emotions </i>now that you have them? Can’t quite keep that straight, serious face with me at the other end of the room, right? So you brought me here.” Walter was <i>beaming</i>— He was flattered he had such an effect on Jasper, but mostly was pleased he was able to win the upper hand in the conversation. He leaned in close again. “Can’t even touch me you’re so flustered, I bet.”<br/>
</p><p>Jasper scoffed and stepped further away in an attempt to hide his face, but Walter caught the blush there anyway. </p><p>“Just admit it.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m <i>leaving</i>.” </p><p>Jasper turned to open the door, obviously content with departing so upset.<br/>
</p><p>“Hey Jas’?”<br/>
</p><p>“<i>What?</i>”<br/>
</p><p>Walter caught his hand, causing him to turn around and wait for an answer. He caressed his fingers and again stared into his eyes, letting the silence settle the attention back on his words.</p><p>“I missed you too.”<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>